Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.25 \times -10\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -10\% = -\dfrac{10}{100} = -0.1 $ Now we have: $ 0.25 \times -0.1 = {?} $ $ 0.25 \times -0.1 = -0.025 $